imperialstarfleetempirefandomcom-20200215-history
I.S.S. Proteus
Log in *Navigation » *UFS Main Menu » *UFS Manuals » *UF Starfleet Branches » *UF Starfleet Marine Corp » *UF Starfleet Task Forces » *UFS Databases » *Page *Discussion *View source *History USS Republic IMPORTANT NOTICE: The wiki has recently been updated with a new theme and layout. If you encounter any errors, bugs or unreadable information (like white text on white background, or something similar), please contact: compops@ufstarfleet.org. Please include a link in your e-mail to the page where the error is/was located for reference. For issues with your Service Jacket, please contact: personnel@ufstarfleet.org. http://ufstarfleet.org/wiki/index.php?title=File:Uss_republic_banner_by_benjaminbrougham-d5q13rx.jpg Name Republic: A state in which the supreme power rests in the body of citizens entitled to vote and is exercised by representatives chosen directly or indirectly by them. A representation of the Federation. A philosophical dialogue (4th century b.c.) by Plato dealing with the composition and structure of the ideal state. The U.S.S. Republic is the Sixth Federation Starship to bear the name. The first USS Republic was a Constitution Class Starship that served with distinction and participated in the Daystrom M5 Computer Incident alongside the USS Enterprise NCC-1701. The second USS Republic was a Constellation Class Starship that served alongside the U.S.S. Hathaway for many years, it was then recalled to Earth and became a Cadet Training Vessel for Starfleet Academy, active even in 2373. The third USS. Republic was an Ambassador Class Starship and had a short life serving Pegasus Station, the ship was decommissioned when its space-frame became unstable during a mission. The USS Republic - C was a Legacy Class Starship and served with distinction until its destruction in late June 2387. The USS Republic-D was a New Orleans Class Starship which was originally designated as the USS Expanse, the ship served with distinction during the EDC War and was salvaged by the USS Dauntless in November 2387. History The Steamrunner Class was born out of necessity. The Miranda Class had long since passed its expected service life by more than 75 years. In that time, Starfleet had yet to find an adequate replacement for the multi-role Miranda-class, so the call went out to the fleet yards of the United Federation of Planets for a new, small vessel, capable of adapting to multiple roles, to supplement and ultimately replace the Miranda class. Over ten different designs were submitted to Starfleet. Several of these designs went into production under different contracts; the Norway and Saber Class vessels were among those used by Starfleet. The winning design for the Steamrunner Project was awarded to the Nesrun Shipyards in late 2337, and the prefix of NX-52000 was assigned to the project. Soon after the basic concept for the Steamrunner was outlined, Starfleet did a 180-degree change in its direction for the "Master Plan for the Fleet" and concentrated on developing larger, multi-mission oriented vessels. It wasn't until the late 2340's that Starfleet again decided to expand its smaller, mission-specific fleet. Reviewing the design concept for the Steamrunner, Starfleet gave the go ahead and the project finally continued. Construction of the first prototype hull, still bearing the designation NX-52000, began in 2353 in Arm 3 of the Nesrun Shipyards. The nacelle / primary hull assembly was completed within the year, and both the Primary and the Auxiliary Computer Cores were put in place by the end of 2354. The question arose as to what type of power plant to use for both Impulse and Warp engines. Due to the unique profile of the Steamrunner Class, a standard Impulse and M/ARA configuration had to be abandoned. The debate raged as to just how powerful of a plant the vessel needed until 2355, when Consolidated Fusion Inc submitted its M/ARA and Impulse Engine design, originally intended for the Akira class vessel but having lost out to the RamJet propulsion system. Talks between CFI and Project Steamrunner went quickly, and within 2 standard months, the first test Impulse Engines and Warp Core arrived at Nesrun. Owing to the unique design of the Hull, and that the impulse engines were originally designed for a much larger vessel, some severe modifications to the NX-52000 hull took place. The most visible modification was the extraction of the primary Warp deflector array from the primary hull. The Deflector was mounted 'outboard', in a pod strung by structural beams between the Warp Nacelles. This unique configuration was not the most efficient manner of reconfiguring the deflector network, but it was the most expedient. NX-52000 left Arm 3 of the Nesrun Shipyards in 2356 for Impulse engine stress testing near Theta Cygni V. Stress tolerances were well within expected levels, and the hull was towed back to Nesrun for interior compartment completion and final warp testing. The hull, now dubbed the USS Steamrunner, had final compartmentalization completed on December 1, 2356 and took its final shakedown cruise through the new year to January 31, 2357 when she arrived at Sol system for its official launch. By the time the USS Steamrunner entered into service in 2357, her sister ship, the USS Sulaco, NCC 52001, was nearing completion at Nesrun, and no less than 10 more hulls were being prepared for construction. At the height of production, Nesrun Fleet Yards, Balkinur Cosmodrome, Utopia Planitia, Antares Fleet Yards, and Atlas V Fleet Yard were producing Steamrunner Class vessels. Squat, ugly, but well armed for their size, they were slowly supplanting Miranda, Soyuz and Merced class vessels on deep space patrol and survey duties at the very fringes of the Federation. Production of the Steamrunners continued until 2372, when the first of the Intrepid Class, outlined in the "Master Plan for the Renewal of the Fleet", began entering service. Despite its solid performance since its introduction, the Steamrunner fell into disfavor with Starfleet Command, who preferred the newer Intrepid class Cruiser. The introduction of the Intrepid Class pushed the Steamrunner class out of its traditional role of Deep Space and Diplomatic vessel. The class was retired to refit status while Starfleet sought to find a mission role for this small, modestly equipped starship. It wasn't until the realization that the Borg posed a clear and present danger to the Federation and her allies, and with the continued problems in the development of the Defiant Project, that Starfleet made its decision as to what role the Steamrunner was to play. Soon, the CL was redesigned to be fitted with new Type X phaser arrays, and the torpedo launchers were made largely automated to allow for a higher volume of firepower. This gave the Steamrunner class unprecedented firepower for its size, second only to the size to firepower ratio presented in the Defiant class project. Owing to the number of Steamrunner Class vessels that were in active service, and complexity of the refits ordered by Starfleet, the turn-around time for these 'new' Steamrunners was excessive. Over 20 refits were completed at Utopia Planitia and Station McKinley by the time the second Borg Incursion occurred. Of those 20 Steamrunner Class vessels that participated in the defense of Sector 001, nine Steamrunner class vessels were destroyed and five suffered significant enough damage that Starfleet decided to scrap the hulls. Of the six that survived the battle and were still space worthy, the most notable was the USS Appalachia. By the outbreak of war with the Dominion, the Federation had upgraded their entire fleet of Steamrunner class vessels. As losses mounted in the war, production orders were once again issued for the Steamrunner Class vessel. It was a proven design, heavily armed for its size, and was well suited for combat against Dominion Threat vessels. Production of the new Steamrunners (all of which were the CLU/LCL variants and have NCCs starting in the 83000's) fell again on the Nesrun Fleet Yards and the newly revamped Balkinur Cosmodrome, where production continues to this day. Several small modifications have since been made to the refit specifications on the Steamrunner Class, including the addition of EMH technology in Sickbay and Ablative Armor to the nacelle and Deflector dish assembly. Crew Manifest *USS Republic Crew Manifest *USS Republic Crew Archive Construction and Initial Assignment The USS Republic was built by Cascadia Shipyards as a replacement to the lost New Orleans Class Starship, USS Republic-D which was found adrift by the USS Dauntless in November 2387. The Steamrunner Class was chosen of that the Republic could resume her duties as a tactical frigate, the surviving crew of the Republic were moved to the USS Dauntless until construction of the Republic was completed. The USS Republic employs the same ablative generator technology found about both previous incarnations of the USS Republic as well as long range tactical tricolbolt devices used for long range bombardment of a target. The USS Republic has been subjected to unique system tests such as the installation of two Pulse Phaser Cannons traditionally reserved for the Defiant Class Starship inside the Republic's primary hull. These enhancements, coupled with the Republic's speed and swiftness makes the ship a deadly and efficient vessel. The Republic was designed to find a more cost effective solution for the Defiant Class Starship which was still causing starfleet engineers problems due to its overgunned and overpowered size. Officially, the Republic is designated as an Escort and Patrol Cruiser, however unofficially, just like the original USS Defiant, the Republic is a warship. Although, not as versatile or able to supply combat support fighters like the Akira Class Starship, the Republic makes up for it in speed and manouverability. The ship is more cost-effective then the Defiant class as it is larger and is able to support more of the enhanced weapon systems as well as a large reaction chamber. Diplomatic and Scienctific Facilities were almost completely factored out in the design phase of the Republic to allow the vessel to carry extra supplies of torpedoes and repair componants. All four holosuites were removed in order to conserve power that would be needed by the defensive systems however some facilities did remain but with increased tactical applications, such as Astrometrics which were refitted with the latest tactical sensors. The crew of the USS Dauntless transferred to the Republic on a special request, familiar with combat situations that they had faced many times before. The Republic's first assignment was to take over the Dauntless's mission of travelling to Rakosa V in order to assist the planet in resisting annexation by the reemerged Interstellar Concordium. Technical Data Overview *Length :: 300 Meters *Beam :: 223 Meters *Draft :: 50 Meters *Displacement :: 585.000 Metric Tons *Cargo Capacity :: 19.000 *Hull Type :: Duranium/Tritantium Composite *Armour :: Ablative Armour *Decks :: 10 *Officers :: 40 *Crew :: 188 *Evacuation Capacity :: 2000 Propulsion *Warp Drive: 63 Petawatts Consolidated Fusion Version 5 Dilithium Focus Chamber *Impulse Drive: 68 Gigawatts HighMPact Steamrunner Mass Drivers *Diplomatic Capability: Grade 2 *Computer Core: CLU New-Orleans Isolinear Processing Core *Expected Hull Life: 100 Years Armaments *Phaser: 7 x Mark XII Phaser Banks *Torpedo: 4 x Mark XI, 2 Forward, 2 Aft Photon Torpedo Launchers (150 Type VIII Photon Torpedoes and 20 Quantum Torpedoes) *Other: 4 x Mark X Tricolbolt Torpedo Launchers (50 Type VI Tricolbolt Devices) *Special: 2 x Mark XII Pulse Phaser Forward Mounted Cannons Enhancements *Generated Ablative Armour Technology Support Craft *2 x Type 9 Shuttlecraft Dedication Plaque http://ufstarfleet.org/wiki/index.php?title=File:36504_357386091026190_291428473_n.jpg First Contacts and Discoveries *121219 - Interstellar Concordium (Re-established contact) *121124 - Tempest Wormhole *121128 - Fluidic Borg (Re-established contact) *121205 - Karxhan (Re-established contact) Achievements Database *USS Dauntless Engineering Manual *USS Dauntless Standard Operating Procedures Manual *Delta Quadrant Sector Map Missions of USS Republic NCC-52778 2388 *Apocalypse Fall (Part 2) *Apocalypse Fall (Part 1) *Coup de Grace USS Dauntless Missions 2387 *Ashes of the Phoenix *Gemini *You Reap What You Sow *Beating of a Distant Drum *Rage *Training Run *Republic's Fall USS Republic-D Missions *Speculum - (USS Republic 50th Roleplay Special) *Emerald End *Azura *Crank Of The Wrench *Critical Care *Silent Apocalypse *Discorded Symphony *Capital *Barriers *Risorgimento *Black Saturday *Survival USS Republic-C Missions *Obsidian Spiral *Ancient Connections *All The World Turns With You *Reunion With The Storm *Pitiless As The Heavens *A Fate Fast Forgotten *The Balance of Justice - (Joint Mission with UFS Command and UFS Marines) *Setting Things Right *Time's Raven *The Last Dance *Be All My Sins Remembered *Postpartum Mortum *Republic Evil *The Widening Gyre (Part II) *The Widening Gyre (Part I) *Where Wild Roses Grow *Where Art Thou? - (Joint Mission with SS Helmut Kohl) *Asset Recovery - (Joint Mission with USS Sheppard) *The Abyss Stares Right Back At You *Beyond the Stars *Homeland *Return to Grace *The Ori Mirror *Distance *Gravity Blessing *Scarecrow (Part I and II) *A Singular Destiny *The Sprawl *A Disquiet Follows My Soul *Domus *Nightmare (Part II) *Loosing Touch *Reflections (Part II) *Nightmare (Part I) *Reflections (Part I) *Republic Category: *Decommissioned Chapters *What links here *Related changes *Special pages *Printable version *Permanent link *Browse properties *Privacy policy *About UFS-Wiki *Disclaimers *Powered by MediaWiki *Designed by Ergensin.nl